citvfandomcom-20200214-history
List of CITV shows
This page is a full list of CITV programs that have aired on the channel in the past. A * Adventures on Kythera * ATOM (5 November 2005-2007) * Action Force * Action Stations! (11 March 2006–2010) * Adam's Family Tree (1997–1999) * Adventure of a Lifetime (1984-1987) * Adventures from the Book of Virtues * The Adventures of Captain Pugwash * The Adventures of Captain Zeelig * The Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers * The Adventures of Grady Greenspace (1994–1995) * Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1986-1999) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (31 August 2002-11 March 2006) * The Adventures of Paddington Bear (1997-2000) * Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog (1993–present) * The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin (1987) * The Adventures of Tintin (1987–1988) (NOTE: Since September 1987 to November 1988, but not to be confused with an 1991 animated TV-series) * Aladdin (1994–2000) * Alias the Jester (1985-1986) * All Grown Up! (8 October 2004–11 March 2006) * Allsorts/Gigglish Allsorts (1986–1996) * Alphabet Castle (1993–1995) * Alphabet Zoo (1983-1984) * The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers * American Dragon: Jake Long * Angelina Ballerina (2002–2005) * The Angry Beavers (1998–2003) * The Animal Shelf * The Animal Express * Animal Spies! (31 May 2006) * Animal Stories * Animals in Action (1986) * Animaniacs * Archibald the Koala * Are You Afraid of the Dark? * As Told by Ginger (1 April 2002–2003) * Astro Farm (1992) * Avatar: The Legend of Aang * Avenger Penguins (1993–1994) B * Bernards Watch(Early ''2003-2010) * ''Babar(May ''1997-2004) * ''Bad Influence(''1990-1992) * ''Bangers And Mash(''2002-2007) * ''Barking!(''2005-2008) * ''Batfink (1984) * Batman: The Animated Series(''2002-2003) * ''Batman Beyond(''12 May 2003) * ''The Baskervilles(''2005-2006) * ''Beany and Cecil(''2004) * ''Beetlejuice(''2004) * ''Bobby's World(''2004) * ''Behind the Bike Sheds (1983-2000) * Bel's Boys (2006) * Bellamy's Bugle(''2005-2006) * ''Best Friends(''2007) * ''Beyblade:Metal Fusion(''2012-2013) * ''Big Bag(''1998) * ''Big Bad Beetleborgs(''2004) * ''Big Meg, Little Meg(''2004-2008) * ''The Big Garage(''2004) * ''Biker Mice From Mars(2006-2007) * Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures(''2002) * ''Bimble's Bucket(''2002) * ''Bionic Six(''2002) * ''Black Hole High (Note: Series Three has never been aired on CITV)(2006) * Blazing Dragons * The Blobs (1996–1997) * Bonkers * Boobah (2003-2004) * The Book Tower(''2002) * ''Barney and Friends(''1999) * ''Brilliant Creatures(''2002) * ''Bob the Builder(''2002) * ''Budgie the Little Helicopter(''2002) * ''Buttercup Buskers (1984) * Button Moon (1980-1989) * Butt-Ugly Martians(''2002) C * ''"Comin-Atcha!"(''2005) * ''Canimals(''2012-2014) * ''Captain Mack(''2008-2009) * ''Captain N: The Game Master(''1996) * ''Captain Planet and the Planeteers(''2002) * ''Captain Star(''2002) * ''Captain Simian & the Space Monkeys * Captain Zed and the Zee Zone (1991) * Cardcaptors (NOTE: Second Half of Series Two (Star Card Arc) Never aired on CITV) * The Care Bears * Caribou Kitchen (1995–1998) * CatDog(''1999-2000) * ''CBTV (1985-2000) * The Centurions * Challenge of the GoBots * The Charmings * Chatterhappy Ponies * Children's Ward (1989–2000) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers * Chocky (1984-1986) * Chris Cross (1994–1995) * Chums (1998–2003) (Shown on CITV, 2001) * CITV White Knuckle Tour (A live tour round the country in August 2001 & 2002) * Clueless * Cockleshell Bay (1980-1986) * Coconuts(''2006) * ''Code Lyoko(''2008-2009) * ''Cone Zone * Construction Site (aired in 1999-2002) * Count Duckula (1988-1993, moved to BBC One in 1994) * Cow and Chicken (aired in 1999-2000) * Cuthbert's Diary (1996–1997) * Crazy Cottage (1996–1998) D * Danger Mouse (1983-2000, moved to BBC Two in 2007) * Dappledown Farm * Darkwing Duck (1993–1995) * Dastardly and Muttley in their Flying Machines (1998) * Dave the Barbarian * Delicious * Delta Wave (1996) * Dennis the Menace (1986-2000) * Digimon Adventure * Denver, the Last Dinosaur * Dexter's Laboratory (1996–2012) * Dink, the Little Dinosaur * Dodger, Bonzo and the Rest (1985–1987) * Do It (1984-1988) * Dog and Duck (2000–2001) * Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds * Don't Eat the Neighbours (2002) * Doug (1992, 1997–1998) * Dr. Zitbag's Transylvania Pet Shop (1994–1998) * Drake & Josh (2005–2008) * Dramarama (1983-1989) * Draw Your Own Toons(''2002) * ''The Dreamstone (1990–1995) * Dream Street(''2003-2006) * ''DuckTales (1987–1995) E * Emu(''2007-2014) F * ''The Famous Jett Jackson * Fantastic Four (1994 TV series) * Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes * Fantomcat * Feel the Fear(''2005) * ''Feodor(''2006-2008) * ''Fetch The Vet * Finders Keepers * First Post (1983-1985) * Flicks (1984-1987) * The Flockton Flyer * The Forgotten Toys * Four Eyes! (2007–2009) * Foxbusters (2000–2003) * Fraggle Rock (1984-1990) * Freetime (1981-1988) * From the Top! (1985-1986) * The Fugitives * Fun House (1989–1999) * Funny-Looking Strange Animals(''2004) G * ''Galaxy High (1986–1994) * Garfield & Friends (1989-2002) * The Geeks * Gerry Anderson's New Captain Scarlet (NOTE: Two episodes (Chiller and Touch of the Reaper) were never repeated) * The Gingerbread Man ''(late 1980s to 1992) * ''The Get-Along Gang * Get Wet (1997–1998) * The Giblet Boys (2004–2005, aired until 2008, re-aired in 2010) * The Giddy Game Show (1985-1987) * Giggly Bitz * Girls In Love (2003 & 2005) * Gladiators: Train to Win (1996) * Goggle Watch * Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids (2000–2006, now on Nicktoons & Nickelodeon) * Grotbags (1991–1993) * Gypsy Girl (2001) H * Halfway Across the Galaxy and Turn Left * Hang On * Harry's Mad (1993–1996) * Harry and the Wrinklie * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983-1990) * Help! I'm a Teenage Outlaw (NOTE: This was cut from the schedule partway through series two) * Hey Arnold! (1997–2004) * Henry's Leg (1986) * The Herbs * Hercules * Hilltop Hospital (2000–2003) * Hold Tight! (1982-1987) * Horrible Histories(2010) * Horrid Henry(2006-Present) * How 2 (1989–2007) * How Dare You (1984-2000) * Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n Wrestling * The Hurricanes * Huxley Pig (1989-2000) * Hi-5(2009) * The Hive(2010-2012) * Hero:108(2011) * Handy Manny(2008-2010) * Huntik: Secrets And Seekers(2011) I * I Am Weasel(''1998-2000) * ''Iggy Arbuckle(''2007-2009) * ''In The House With Cleopatra and Friends * Illusions (1984-1985) * The Incredible Hulk * The Ink Thief * Inspector Gadget (1984-1990) * Invader Zim * It's A Mystery (Rename in 2002) * It's Punky Brewster(''2000-2005) J * ''Jacob Two-Two(1 April 2006) * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks(5 May 2004-11 March 2006) * Jamboree * James Bond Jr. * Jamie and the Magic Torch (1986) * Jay's World * Jellikins(''1994-2008) * ''Jem * Jim Jam and Sunny(''2006-2008 * ''Johnny and the Dead * Johnny Ball Reveals All * Johnny Test (31 March 2009) * JoJo's Circus (4 November 2005–3 December 2006) * Josie Smith * Jumanji * Junglies (1992-1993) * Jungle Run (1999–2006) * Just Us * Justice League(2 August 2003-2008) K * Kappatoo * King Arthur's Disasters(''2005-2007) (Now on POP in 2010 and Nicktoons from 2006-2011) * ''Kipper (1997–2000;2003-2004) * Knight School (1997–1998) * Knightmare (1987–1994) * Krankies Television(''2000-2005) L * ''Log Jam (2010) * Lavender Castle (1999-2000) * The Legend of Tarzan * The Legends Of Treasure Island (1993-2000) * The Legend of Zelda * Legion of Super Heroes * Let's Pretend (1982–1988) * Let's Roll With Roland Butter (2004) * Life Force * The Little Bang (2003) * Little Blue * Little Mouse on the Praire * Little Ghosts * The Little Green Man (1985) * Little Grey Rabbit * The Littlest Hobo * The Little Mermaid (1992–2000) * The Lodge * Looney Tunes (NOTE: Since 2000, the Looney Tunes license was acquired by the BBC.) * The Looney Tunes Show (2013-2015) * Louie (2006–2007, now owned by the BBC) M * M.A.S.K. * Mad4It (1998–2000) * Magic With Everything (1998) * Magic Adventures of Mumfie (1994-1998) * The Magic Crown * The Magic House * The Magic School Bus (1994–2002) * Magical DoReMi(''2006-2008) * ''Marmalade Atkins (1981-1984) * Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action! (2002) * Matt's Million * Max Steel * Maxie's World (1987–1995) * Megas XLR * Men in Black: The Series * Merlin the Magical Puppy * Miffy * Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series * Mike and Angelo (1989–2000) * Moschops (1983, 1986) * Mr Majeika (1986–1988) * The Moomins (1983-1985) * Mr. Men and Little Miss * Mr. Rossi * Mucha Lucha! (2004) * Mummies Alive! * Murphy's Mob (1982-1985) * My Life as a Popat (2004–2011) * My Little Pony * My Parents Are Aliens * My Phone Genie * My Pet Monster * The Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog * Monsuno(2013-2014) N * Name That Toon * Nature Trail * Nellie the Elephant (1989–1990) * The New Adventures of He-Man * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries * The New Worst Witch '' (2005–2006) O * ''Oasis * Oscar and Friends * Oggy and the Cockroaches (NOTE: CITV was told in 2003 not to show it due to cartoon violence.) (Now on POP) * Old Bear (NOTE: Since about 2006, the Old Bear license was acquired by Five) * Once Upon a Time... Life * Once Upon a Time... Space * On Safari (1982–1984) * Orm and Cheep * Out of Sight * Out of This World * OWL/TV * Ox Tales * Oswald P * Percy the Park Keeper * Pet Alien(1 November 2004-11 March 2006) * Petswap (22 November 2002) * Pinky and the Brain (NOTE: Since about 2004, the Pinky and the Brain license was acquired by the BBC.) * Pinky, Elmyra and The Brain (only shown in select ITV regions) * Pirate Islands * Playbox * Police Academy * Polterguests * The Pondles * Pongwiffy * Portland Bill (1983-1986) * Potamus Park * Potatoes & Dragons (5 June 2004-2008) * Press Gang (1989–1993) * Preston Pig * Prove It!(2005-3 December 2010) * Punky Brewster R * The Raggy Dolls (1986–1994) * Rainbow (1983-1992) * Rainbow Brite * Ralf the Record Rat * The Ratties (1987–1993) * Razzmatazz (1981-1987) * The Real Ghostbusters * ReBoot (1994–1998, Note: During the Series 3 run in 1998 the show was axed after being deemed too violent to air) * Recess (1999–2002) * Rescue Robots (2003) * The Return of Dogtanian (sequel to Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds) * The Return of Timmy Mallet * The Riddlers (1989–1998) * Ripley and Scuff (2002–2003, axed off CITV as of 2010) * Road Rovers * Robotboy (2006) * Rod, Jane and Freddy (1981-1991) * Rocket Power * Rocko's Modern Life * Rocky and the Dodos (1998–1999) * Rocky Hollow * Rolf's Cartoon Club (1989–1993) * Rosie & Jim (1990–2000) * The Rottentrolls (Also known as "Roger and the Rottentrolls") (1996–2000) * Round the Bend (1989-1991) * Rub-a-Dub-Dub (1984) * Rubbadubbers * Rubbish, King of the Jumble (1992–1994) * The Ruff & Reddy Show * Rugrats (2005–2006) * Running Loose (1986-1988) * Rupert (1994–1999, 2003, 2006-2009) S * Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (1997–2006) * Sabrina, the Animated Series (1999–2007) (coming soon on KidsCo) * Sabrina's Secret Life (2005–2007) * Sailor Sid * Samson Superslug * Samurai Pizza Cats * Sandokan * Santo Bugito * Saved by the Bell * Scary Sleepover (2004) * Scooby-Doo (multiple variants until 2002, NOTE: The Scooby-Doo license is now owned by the BBC) * The Scoop * Scratch & Sniff's Den of Doom (2007) * She-Ra: Princess of Power * Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century * Shuriken School (2006) * Skyland * Silverhawks * The Singing Kettle * Sir Gadabout: The Worst Knight In The Land (2002–2003) * Sitting Ducks (2002–2003, Left after 7/7) * The Sleepover Club (left after 7/7) * Slim Pig * Slow Norris * Snap * Snug and Cozi (1996–1997) * Sonic the Hedgehog (1993-present) * Sonic Underground * Spatz * Spellbinder * Spiral Zone * Spongebob SquarePants * Splash (1985-1988) * Spooks of Bottle Bay (1993–1995, and hasn't been on since) * Sooty's Amazing Adventures (1996–1997) * Sooty & Co. (1993-1998) * Sooty Heights * The Sooty Show (1955-1992) * Stanley's Dragon * Star Fleet * Star (2003) * Starfinder (2003–2004) * STARStreet* (2001–2002) * Starstrider (1984-1985) * Sticky * Strawberry Shortcake * Street Sharks * Streetwise (1989-1992) * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! * Supergran * Superman: The Animated Series * Superman (1988 TV series) * Supernormal * Superted * Sunnyside Up * S.W.A.L.L.O.W. (1986) * The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries (1996 to 2003) * SMTV Live T * The Worst Witch * T-Bag (1985–1992) * Tales from St Tiggywinkles * Tales from the Cryptkeeper (coming soon on KidsCo) * Tales From The Poop Deck * ''TaleSpin'' (1992-1994) * Taz-Mania (NOTE: Since about 1998, the Taz-Mania license was acquired by the BBC.) * Teddybears * Teen Angel (shown as part of Ministry of Mayhem in 2004) * Telebugs (1986–1987) * Teletubbies (2003-2005) * Terror Towers (1994-1996) * Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends (1984-1986) * Three Seven Eleven * Tickle on the Tum (1984-1988) * Timbuctoo (1998–1999, and hasn't been on since) * Tiny Planets (2002–2003, later shown as part of Toonattik in 2005) * Tiny Toon Adventures (1990-1992) Specials (1994 & 1997) * Titch (1997–2006) * Tom & Vicky (1998–1999, and repeated since 2008) * The Tomorrow People * Top Ten of Everything (1998–2000) * Totally Spies! (airing ended in 2008) * Tots TV (1993–1998) (NOTE: Since about 2000, the Tots TV license was acquired by the BBC.) * Toucan Tecs (1990) * Towser (1984) * The Transformers (original series) * Transformers: Armada * Transformers: Cybertron * Transformers: Energon * The Trap Door (1986) * The Treacle People (1995) * Treasure Island * Tricky TV (2005–2006) * Truckers (1992) * Tube Mice (1988) * TUGS (1989) * Tutenstein (2004 - Originally shown on Ministry of Mayhem and later on CITV) * Twinkle, the Dream Being (1994–1996) * The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat * Twister (2001) U * Uncle Max (2006-2007. Since 2008, acquired by the BBC.) * Under the Same Sky (1986) * Upstairs, Downstairs Bears * Utterly Brilliant! V * Valley of the Dinosaurs * Vampires, Pirates & Aliens * Victor and Hugo * Virtually Impossible * VR Troopers W * Walter Melon (1998–1999) * Watership Down (1999–2001) * Wavelength * Waynehead * Weirdsister College: The Further Adventures of the Worst Witch (2001) * What-a-Mess (1990) * What about Mimi? (2003–2004) * Where's Wally? * Wilmot (1999–2000, repeated one last time in 2003) * The Winjin Pom * Whizziwig (1998–2000) * Wide Awake Club (1984–1992) * Widget (1992-1993) * Wil Cwac Cwac (1984) * Wild World * Wilderness Edge (1992) * The Wind in the Willows (1984–1988) * Winx Club (2006) * Wisdom of the Gnomes * Wizadora (1993–1998) * Wolf It (1993–1996) * The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1989-1990) * Woof! (1988–1997) * The World of David the Gnome * Worldwise (1985-1987) * Worst Best Friends (2003) * Wowser (1990-1991) * Wizards of Waverly Place * The Weekenders Y * Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto! (2003-21 May 2004. This programme is now owned by CBeebies as of 2010) * You Can Do Magic (NOTE: Originally broadcast part of a special You Can Do Magic Week in Summer 2003) * You Can't Do That on Television(1996-2000) * You'll Never Believe It!(''2004) * ''Your Mother Wouldn't Like It (1985-2000) * Yu-Gi-Oh!(23 June 2004-9 October 2006) * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (23 October 2005–3 April 2008) (Now airs on Nicktoons UK In 2006) * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's(23 September 2009-21 December 2010) * ''The York Show(''5 August 2004) * Z * --------------- * ZZZap! (1993-2001) * Zot The Dog (1996-1997) * * Category:Content Category:1983